deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy (Elfen Lied) vs Steve (Minecraft)
Lucy (Elfen Lied) vs Steve (Minecraft) is a What If? Death Battle. Description Minecraft Vs Elfen Lied! One is a master at building and reshapes the world with there own mind of imagination and the other one was our unfortunate waif- I mean Diclonius Queen who is destined to bring mankind to extinction. Which two isolated protagonists will survive? Lucy or Steve? Interlude ... Please12killme: Yes! Lucy, the psychopathic teenage girl who's killed powerful opponents like Carnage from Marvel. ... GudamaZarid: And Steve, the survivor of Minecraft, a legendary builder, imaginary crafter and tactical pvp. Please12killme: He's GudamaZarid and I'm Please12killme. GudamaZarid: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, and Skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. . . . . Lucy (Elfen Lied) Boomstick: Wiz it seems we're involved in a challenge. Wiz: Who is the combatant and who invited us? Boomstick: An anime/manga waifu Lucy from Elfen Lied and people who invited us are Please12killme and GudamaZarid Please12killme: Hi! Boomstick we're beer pal now. GudamaZarid: Did drunkards increase?! Boomstick: What's your problem with beers? GudamaZarid: Nothing. Just... remembered my dark past :c Please12killme: Just continue the analysis right now!!! GudamaZarid: You don't have to shout nearby >_< Boomstick: Ok... *cough* Lucy, the messed up murder lady from Elfen Lied. Please12killme: No P I R A C Y !i!i!i! Boomstick: *Ugh!!* ''-Displays Replay-'' Lucy (Replay Analysis) Boomstick: Hey, let's watch her kill some more people. *first blood Blinds Bandou. *double kill Phases arm through man's body and rips out his heart. *triple kill *quadra kill *Bloodthirsty (5 kills): 50xp *Merciless (10 kills): 100xp Kills more people. *triple kill * Total: 130xp ''-End Replay-'' Please12killme: Well that was a powerful combatant... GudamaZarid: *stares speechlessly* Boomstick: Well it seems you guys enjoyed watching our series. *stares them blankly* Please12killme: True we did... so we should do our own analysis tho. GudamaZarid: Sure. *stand up and walk toward the desk and then reads the character profiles* Profile: *Name: Lucy, Kaede, Nyu. *Classification: Diclonius (a kind of mutant). *Age: 17 *Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: *Superhuman Physical Characteristics via her vectors. *Telekinesis her vectors. *Regeneration (Mid. Regenerated her missing hand, and regenerated from a sniper shot to the head). *Levitation/Pseudo-Flight (Can use her vectors to levitate from the ground). Jumps up a cliff face using her arms. (Vectors are moving like invisible spider legs: seen on c087/10/11/12) *Intangibility for her vectors and through that durability negation. Phase through rock. *Minor Disease Manipulation (Can infect humans with the Diclonius Virus). *Weather Manipulation (Generated a Storm). Made a storm cause reasons. EoS: 13 vectors (seen on: c102/11), 25 (seen on: c102/12). *Radiation Manipulation (Was stated that her vectors generated neutrons). *Biological Manipulation (Pieced the cells inside Kouta's body to heal his bullet wounds). Saved Kouta - this in combination with resurrecting Bando (probably, he was very dead) and saving the Director's daughter (cave was flooded and 2km underwater, how else does one explain the sudden lack of water) are probably what pushed her over the limit. Her power was meant to kill humans not save them. Sinks an island (her arms extended roughly 2km). First use of her vectors was to avenge her puppy. Vector(s): *Enhanced Senses Diclonii appear to be able to sense each other's vectors to some degree. Most Humans cannot see them. Kouta's little sister Kanae claimed to have seen Lucy's vectors at the festival, but it remains unclear how. *Explosion Manipulation via her extreme frequency vectors (Can vibrate them at a high frequency to turn them into bombs) *Pseudo-Force-Field_Generation by making a barrier out of multiple vectors. (Form: Long Horns) Feat: *'Blocked Air Force's S.L.A.M:' 500mph (805km/h) w/ 1000lbs explosive yield. 8-C AP 0.453592t and traveling at Hypersonic speed (1800.73m/s = Mach 5.4353456). (seen on: c103/12) *Intelligence: Isn't so stubborn that she won't use a gun & Tricks a guard into thinking he got a message and kills him. Silent killer. Can kill efficiently if she so chooses (Another Diclonius does something like this and tears off nerves). *Speed: Evades getting shot in the head point blank (she (Nyuu) would have died but Lucy came out). Catches a bullet (once again this is a nice timely switch between Lucy and Nyuu). Another Diclonius, but Lucy should be able to replicate this, launches herself across the city. *Survivability: Got shot in the head, by a sniper and fell off a cliff - unsure how much of an impact the metal plating she had, but it was armor piercing. Survives a bomb - this did break her horns temporarily making Nyuu the dominant personality. Normally Dicloni go into a coma from this. Lucy regrew her horns twice. When Nyuu found out about Lucy, she attempted suicide, she survived cause Dicloni can regen, or at least heal at accelerated rates. While they don't have many durability feats as of such, they do however trade punches with the vectors which can easily take out walls, and buildings if required. Phases: *'Base:' 2-4 (anime/manga) up to 13 vectors. Freq: Low to High. **Vector: 2m length. **AP: 9-A Small Building level (Manga, caused an explosion that created a large hole through a four-story building well before the events of the first chapter). **Reaction Speed: Supersonic+ 0.0006 (Mach 2.47). Diverting bullets. Deflects bullets. Destroys Jets. Destroys launched missile. **Weakness: Her horns control her vectors; damaging her horns will cripple her powers. These horns can grow back, but very slowly. **Lifting Strength(Vectors): Class 25. Uproots a tree. Rips off secretary's head with her bare hands. As a kid, tosses a grown man into the ceiling. Rips out the floor (also does it fast enough not to get shot). ** *'Long Horns:' 2-28 vectors. Freq: Extreme. **Vector: 5m length. **AP: 8-C Building level (0.453592t). **Reaction Speed: likely higher than in Base. **Weakness: Her horns control her vectors; damaging her horns will cripple her powers. These horns can grow back, but very slowly. Low Stamina. **Lifting Strength(Vectors): At least Class 25, likely higher. **Feat: Takes out helicopter. **2nd Form: *'Pre-Melting (After losing long horns):' 10-28 vectors. Freq: Extreme. **Vector: 2km+ length. **Vector Behavior: 5m. She can't use her longer vectors immediately (seen on: c087/17/18) but she could when she decided to concentrate her focus on to lengthen her vectors (Drilled a 2+ kilometer deep hole through the bedrock of a small island, causing an explosion that triggered a 30+ meter tall wave/ tsunami and then later sank it completely via chain reaction). She could leghten her vectors with low frequencies (seen on: c087/30). Count: 12,17,28 and then boom!. But her power is limited to her physical being and it's not infinite (seen on: c090/11). **AP: City Block '''level (15.26t, img). Destroys most of a building. Size of destruction. Counters Anna (seen on: c090/12/13). (Alita54: I've been told your average building is like, 80% hollow. So 20% of that energy would apply to lucy's actual destructive power). **Feat AP: '''Town level (≈31kt, img). (Note: This research is based on Screwattack, stated by Wiz: "Remember that time she hit an island so hard, she caused a 9.2 magnitude earthquake and a one hundred foot tall tidal wave? Such a feat would require an enormous amount of explosive energy, approximately 31,000 tons of TNT, similar to the bomb that hit Hiroshima.") **Environmental Destruction: Town level (74.81526kt). (Note: However this is just environmental destruction, the explosion wouldn't be in a single point but drilled 2km+ through the bedrock of a small island but the island sank as a result of this attack though. Lucy didn't outright destroy/sink it on her own it was more of a chain reaction sort of thing). **Reaction Speed: Hypersonic (1800.73m/s, Mach 5.4353456). Dodges Anna, (seen on: c087/24/25). **Lifting Strength(Vectors): Class 50 (75-ton boulder/Tosses a big rock). **Weakness: Her power is limited, she can't use it as often as she wants and how she wants. Her power has to come from somewhere, and eventually entropy wins. **Feat: Kills Anna (Anna: Melting EoS, Human width vector). ** ** *'Melting EoS (Very angry/out of control):' 13-25-28 vectors. Freq: Extreme. **Vector: Room width (seen on: c102/15), Building width can capable of reaching out into outer space. (Her vectors can be as wide as buildings, and reach into outer space, except that's about when Lucy reaches her limit. ''(seen on: c105/13/14)). But not all sizes of vectors are same (seen on: c105/14/15). **Vector Behavior: At this point her vectors are like branches (seen on: c102/18) and generated a storm (seen on: c102/11/12/c104/4). Destroys building in the city. **AP: possibly '''Country level' (It was stated that the vectors were for physically destroying mankind, additionally she thought her final attack(s) would kill everyone. Says she'll destroy the earth???? - Technically it is kinda believable, since the way the vectors work is if they can pass through it, they can destroy/kill/hurt it. And her vectors at the end were very long. It's most likely referring that she can probably do enough damage to the earth to make it uninhabitable. Not sure about legit busting though.). **Attack Speed: Massively Hypersonic (196697.5m/s, Mach 593.714156). **Lifting Strength(Vectors): Likely Class T. **Weakness: Slowly melts herself (seen on: c102/19/c103/3/5/6/c103/18/19/13/c106/16). She used more power at a time than she was supposed to and it ate her body. (Note: she would die within few minutes by continuously attacking at high power). Can be killed one-shot at this point. **Final Out of control (seen on: c105/9/12/13) but regain control eventually. **Feat: Stops a missle and shields Kouta from the explosion (seen on: c103/11). Destroys battleships. Destroys buildings in the city. Destroys helicopter and more buildings. ** Internet Achievements: *Lucy is in Death Battle and beats Carnage from Marvel GudamaZarid: Alright that. *phew* Please12killme: Your finally finished! *smile at him* Boomstick: We did harder than that. Wiz: Oh boy! Please12killme: Wanna fight me mate? GudamaZarid: *raise a double hand gun and pointed it to them* going somewhere? not a chance you two back off and go to that room and then disguise yourselves as us! Wiz: Aw s- Please12killme: Don't you dare utter a slur words. *draws katana* Wiz: -showing off and you guys should stop breaking our reality. '*poof* *both katana and guns disappear* GudamaZarid: they thought our analysis would be gone a threat Please12killme: *pfft* right it'd be GONE dis-ARMing us. Boomstick: You will gone ARMY-ing offense. Wiz: stop the puns and it's HORRORble. GudamaZarid: *looks at the camera and throw it outside* ... *falling* ... *now it dropped* ... *A pink haired girl figure standing beside the camera, she was looking at someone* Lucy: "When you're miserable, you need something that is even more miserable than you to feel good about yourself." Steve (Minecraft) GudamaZarid: Steve is a Minecrafter who woke up in the middle of nowhere. Please12killme: Yeah right. In the land of Blocks. Minecraft. GudamaZarid: People who didn't play Minecraft wouldn't think of Steve from Minecraft would be capable of a lot of feats. Please12killme: Tho- wait Boomstick what are you doing there? Boomstick: Reading this fanfic *he's holding a book title: Minecraft By: Vmwvi* Please12killme: Oh wow such reference. So it's official you read FANFICTION. Boomstick: How would you know? I'm your OC deal with it. Please12killme: *rolls his eyes* GudamaZarid: Lemme say a note: all damage was based on Normal difficulty. Alright continue. Please12killme: Though being popular don't mean you are strong but Steve is an entirely different story. Steve is not very known much. Be astonish readers he's would be capable of a lot of feats and has shown great abilities in combat more than you think. He can be very powerful throughout his journey as he explored every various biome. There are 64 biomes in the Overworld, 1 in The Nether and 5 in The End, bringing the total number to 70 different biomes. GudamaZarid: He lived alone in a dangerous world and no one helps him but himself. He is forever alone! Please12killme: But he has been given an ability to survive. The Inventory is a dimensional storage was Steve uses to manage items and blocks he carries. Add up at most stacks in every slot as capacity was 2304 normally + 64 (off-hand) = 2368 items total of capacity. Regardless of the size & weight of items, it's Dimensional Storage. His inventory can contain life. Unstackable items mechanics should be non-canon since people are mad at gamemechanics though. One would agree with unstackable items mechanics a canon doesn't matter because if you can't contain 38 brewed potions but you could contain 64 blocks so it's not applicable to logic when Steve was in the real world. Steve could freely access stored items and perceive what's inside inventory via Mind or Interface. Crafting grid slots Please12killme: Crafting is the method by which many items and blocks are made in Minecraft. In order to craft something, Steve must move items from their inventory to a crafting grid. A 2×2 crafting grid can be accessed from Steve's inventory. It seems Steve's crafting ability had altered items and blocks for certain uses. GudamaZarid: He alters physics on his assets: gravity for building architectures, physics for an infinite source of water, acceleration to oppose fall damage, attraction/repulsion on slimeblock, etc... Please12killme: It's not infinite right? GudamaZarid: He could freely alter between the way physics applies to him and physics of reality to a certain degree. He couldn't change the power or strength of physics. He is only limited to Minecraft physics. see for more detail Please12killme: He is capable of doing some things in survival mode. So how he could craft? GudamaZarid: For some items, the arrangement of their ingredients on the crafting grid is unimportant. These are commonly known as shapeless recipes. On the other hand, many materials must have their ingredients placed in the correct relative positions on the crafting grid. These are commonly known as shaped recipes. Please12killme: Just how strong is Steve in lifting strength? GudamaZarid: Steve can carry a ludicrous amount of weight. You can't say that it's just a human when Steve already does things that are physically impossible for a normal human. One cubic meter of water weighs 1000kg but other blocks are even heavier, Gold is 19.3 times as dense as water. A single block of gold (1m^3) weighs 19300kg. Please12killme: But is it Gold be the heaviest item on Minecraft? GudamaZarid: No, that honor would go to Anvil, at 27121.556kg. (7874 / 9) * 31 = Anvil weight. While iron isn't the densest material, the amount of iron in a single anvil is heavier than a single gold block. Please12killme: One would disagree with adding up the crafting ingredients to compute the weight of an anvil. Surely some of the iron is wasted and discarded in the process of shaping the anvil. If not, repeaters, comparators, and brewing stands would all be heavier than three blocks of stone, and the heaviest item in the game would probably be a notch apple. GudamaZarid: Is material discarded? It doesn't seem to be. Otherwise, I could just pick it up and use that material for something else. But... I can't. So all of the iron must be used. So yes, repeaters, comparators, and brewing stands are very heavy. The weight of Notch apple and golden foods are different stories. Please12killme: So the total weight of items Steve could casually lift? GudamaZarid: Class 100 105709.778kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole two anvils with both hands and moving around normally with full set of gold armor. ((19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5)) + (((7874 / 9) * 31) * 2) = 2 Anvils and Full set of Gold Armor weight. Please12killme: What did he do with that strength? GudamaZarid: Breaking, digging, punching, or mining. He is mining for ore, fighting hostile mobs, and crafting new blocks and tools by gathering various resources found in the 3 dimensions. Overworld, The Nether, and The End. Stamina Please12killme: He has stamina is not notable because normal walking doesn't increase exhaustion but depends on his activity. *Health bar indicates his physical condition and endurance. *Food bar was his "well fed" indicator. *Zero food bar was closest equivalent to malnourishment (also called starvation) which would weaken him. *Exhaustion drains the stamina overtime in real life but it's definitely separate effect for Steve which made him extremely high tolerance to exhaustion. *Mining fatigue effect is the closest equivalent to mining exhaustion. *Weakness effect is the closest equivalent to strength exhaustion. *His stamina equivalent to both the food bar and the health bar. *He won't exhaust as long as his physical condition isn't very low. *He could keep going as long as his physical condition isn't zero. GudamaZarid: However Steve is not necessarily weak in stamina because of rapid depletion of food bar. It's considered to be a downplay and imbalance. Why? simple the time runs differently in Minecraft so basing on in-game food bar depletion time is not an option. Steve already defies alot of things IRL so Exhaustion nigh-Immunity must applied to his vitality. (Since you can't deny the fact he is active all day and all night. 20 minute Day-night cycle and Phantom attest that) [Attack Speed, Combat Speed, Reaction Speed, Travel Speed, and Flight Speed.] Please12killme: Superhuman travel speed on Horses (Can travel about 14 m/s). GudamaZarid: Subsonic flight speed with the Elytra. *The most efficient flight is at 5.9° down; trading a slightly less-than-optimal glide ratio for a bit more speed. *Maximum groundspeed is at 52° down. (69.5 m/s) *Maximum airspeed is 90° down or up. (The entity falls normally, at 80 m/s) Speed Duncan Geere: Today a chest or two is probably one of the first things you build in a new Minecraft world, and any house worth living in has a dedicated storage area that's organised carefully in a system that only its creator fully understands. GudamaZarid: It's not a regular chest because the chest was 8x denser than Plank. A Minecraft chest is a block that stores items and can contain life. It can be obtained by crafting, or by breaking previously-placed chests, generated chests, or minecarts with chests. The capacity of a chest varies over a wide range, depending on its size. *Small: 1 728 items (w/o Shulker Boxes), 46 656 items (w/ Shulker Boxes) *Large: 3 456 items (w/o Shulker Boxes), 93 312 items (w/ Shulker Boxes) Please12killme: Same capacity as small chest but a shulker box is a block that can store and transport items and can contain life. It special feature unlike other storage units, such as chests, shulker boxes keep their items when broken, which can be retrieved when placed again. GudamaZarid: Steve can hold at most 2368 Shulker Boxes and hold 4 091 904 items. 2368 * (64 * 27) = total items can hold. Unstackable items mechanics is non-canon also selection bar/item on selection hotbar is non-canon but the slots of selection hotbar was a storage so it's canon as item storage. Not to be confused with off-hand. Steve can access items/blocks from any slots to his main-hand and off-hand normally. Selection bar/item on selection hotbar is just a gamemechanic and limitation to main-hand in-game. Please12killme: Automatic Shulker Shell multidimensional farm existed in vanilla... what an insane creation. And Shulker shell and Turtle shell? oh boi I'm so excited to wait for shulker armor. Potions Strength Swiftness Potion: A consumable item that can be used to give buffs to the user. *'Healing:' Can be used to heal themselves quickly. *'Regeneration:' Increases their regenerative capacities. *'Fire Resistance:' Renders them nigh-immune to fire and heat-related attacks. *'Slow Falling:' Slows down their falls. *'Potion of the Turtle Master:' Dramatically increases their offenses at the cost of speed. Please12killme: Drinking Swiftness potions increase his walking speed by 20% × level. *walking at 5.181 m/s and sprinting over 6.735 m/s in the first level. *walking at 6.044 m/s and sprinting over 7.857 m/s in the second level. GudamaZarid: Drinking Strength potions increases his lifting strength 3x in the first level and 6x in the second level. *317 129.33kg in the first level. *634 258.66kg in the second level. GudamaZarid: It also proves Strength effect affects not only striking strength, lifting strength, and sharpness: If you smash the guardian with a splash potion of strength the amount of damage it does with its energy beam will actually increase, this is the only instance in the game in which strength increases the damage done by a non-melee attack. Please12killme: Ara he is sure so strong and being fat. Minecraft anime is real *pfft* Sword Armors Notch: How does enchanting work in Minecraft? Well, you open a magical book and pick a random spell, not quite sure knowing what it will do. MAGIC!' Please12killme: Abra ca dabra! ''friendship is magic *plays MLP theme* GudamaZarid: Enchanting is a mechanic that augments armor, tools, weapons, and books with one or more of a variety of "enchantments" that improve an item's existing abilities or imbue them with additional abilities and uses. Enchantments: *Aqua Affinity (Increases underwater mining rate. Normally, when mining underwater, a 5x penalty is applied to mining time. When mining while wearing armor with aqua affinity, this penalty is ignored.) *Bane of Arthropods (Increases damage to "arthropod" entities.) *Blast Protection (Reduces explosion knockback by (15 × level)% and high resistance to shockwave and explosion damage.) *Channeling (Summons a lightning bolt when an entity is hit by a thrown trident (does not work attacking melee), if there is currently a thunderstorm going on.) *Curse of Binding (Prevents removal of the cursed item. The cursed item cannot be removed from any armor slot.) *Curse of Vanishing (Causes the item to disappear on death. When the target dies, the item disappears instead of dropping on the ground. The item may still be dropped normally.) *Depth Strider (Increases underwater movement speed.) *Efficiency (Increases the speed of mining. see for more detail) *Feather Falling (Reduces fall damage.) *Fire Aspect (Sets the target on fire. Targets will be dealt 3/7 damage on level I/II.) *Fire Protection (Fire Protection will also reduce ongoing fire damage, which is normally not absorbed by armor. Also reduces burn time when set on fire by (15 × level)%. If multiple pieces have the enchantment, only the highest level's burn time reduction is used.) *Flame (Produces flaming arrows. Arrows are on fire when shot and deal 4 fire damage over 5 seconds.) *Fortune (Increase "harvest" drops, level I gives a 33% chance to multiply drops by 2 (averaging 33% increase), level II gives a chance to multiply drops by 2 or 3 (25% chance each, averaging 75% increase), and level III gives a chance to multiply drops by 2, 3, or 4 (20% chance each, averaging 120% increase).) *Frost Walker (Creates frosted ice blocks when walking over water.) *Impaling (Extra damage to each hit, to "aquatic" entities only) *Infinity (Generates arrows out of thin air, infinite arrows, literally. Shooting doesn't consume regular arrows. Tipped and spectral arrows are consumed as usual.) *Knockback (This enchantment was very convenient in melee fights. see for more detail) *Looting (Increase "loot" drops and increase +1% chance of materializing intangibility per level. Increases maximum loot drop for most common drops by +1 per level. Increases chance of uncommon drops by making a second attempt to drop if the original attempt failed. The success chance of this second attempt is ½ for Looting I, ⅔ for Looting II, and ¾ for Looting III. Increases chance of rare drops by +1 percentage points per level (i.e., 3.5% at level I, 4.5% at level II, and 5.5% at level III). Increases chance of equipment drops by +1 percentage points per level (i.e., 9.5% at level I, 10.5% at level II, and 11.5% at level III).) *Loyalty (This enchantment will cause the trident to return back to the thrower) *Luck of the Sea (Increases luck while fishing. With the default loot tables, this lowers chance of "junk" catches and increases chance of "treasure" by about 2 percentage points, and decreases the chance of fish by about 0.15 percentage points.) *Lure (Increases rate of fish biting the user's hook while fishing. Decreases wait time until a catch by 5 seconds per level.) *Mending (Repair durability with his own experience.) *Power (Increases arrow damage by 25% × (level + 1). Concussive force on arrow because arrow's speed doesn't change.) *Projectile Protection (Reduces projectile damage (arrows, ghast/blaze fire charges, etc.).) *Protection (Reduces all damage.) *Punch (Same as knockback) *Respiration (Extends underwater breathing time by +15 seconds per level. Grants an x/(x+1) chance of not taking drowning damage each second, where x is the level.) *Riptide (Thrower will be launched in the direction the trident was thrown without losing the trident) *Sharpness (Can make sword "sharper") *Silk Touch (Allows collection of blocks that are normally unobtainable: Mined blocks drop themselves instead of the usual items. It defies reality.) **List of blocks obtainable with Silk Touch *Smite (Increases damage to "undead" entities) *Sweeping Edge (Can make sword "piercer") *Thorns (Attackers are damaged when they deal damage to the wearer. Can ignore durability) *Unbreaking (Each durability hit against "unbreaking" armor has a 20%/27%/30% chance of invulnerability durability. AP of attacker being ignored temporarily by armor so the attacker must attack Steve's skin/body parts rather than the armor.) Enchantment: Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantments on armor can make it more durable against certain type of attacks or even damage the enemy if Steve is hit. GudamaZarid: Diamond Sword with Sharpness V and Sweeping Edge III could kill an Enderdragon about 10 hits (Enderdragon without Regen). Weakness Slowness Poison Harming Splash Potion: 'A throwing kind of potion that can apply negative status effects or just instant damage to the enemy. *'Poison: Inflicts a poison which can greatly weaken the enemy, although it cannot kill them. *'Slowness:' Slows down the enemy's movements to a crawl. *'Weakness:' Reduces the enemy's physical strength greatly. *'Decay:' Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. *'Instant Harming:' A kind of poison that instantly dishes out damage against the enemy. These damages ignore any armor that the target possesses instead dealing direct damage to their body. Lingering Potion: '''Another throwing potion that leaves the surrounding area of impact full of the effect of the potion for a few seconds. GudamaZarid: Steve is capable of natural regeneration through healthy stomach. He regenerates 1% per seconds normally but can be increase by potions. Food Effect Effect Summoning Golem Golem Wither Invisibility Breathing Leaping Vision Healing Resistance Please12killme: '''Golden Apple and Golden Carrot are a valuable food item. Golden Apple gives two beneficial effects. *Absorption (2:00) +20% damage absorption *Regeneration II (0:05) +2% per second (long enough to heal 20% of damage) Please12killme: While Golden Carrot highest saturation restoration value of any food currently in the game. GudamaZarid: Notch Apple is a special food item that can be eaten and bestows beneficial effects. *Absorption IV (2:00) +80% damage absorption *Regeneration V (0:30) +16.65002% per second (long enough to heal 80% of damage) *Fire Resistance (5:00) immune to fire and heat-related attacks *Resistance (5:00) +20% damage reduction Marsh Davies: The Woodland Mansion houses many treasures worth the risk - not least of which resides within the robes of the Evoker himself. Best him in combat and he will drop a Totem of Undying - a magic relic that, if equipped during some fatal calamity, will bring the player back from the brink of death! Please12killme: Totem of Undying is a rare item which can save a holder from death. When held, this item will resurrect the holder once from death, and the holder receives otherwise fatal damage, it will prevent the holder from dying. remove all existing status effects, and then provide the holer with 3 effects. *Absorption II (0:05) +40% damage absorption *Regeneration II (0:40) +2% per second (long enough to heal 160% of damage) *Fire Resistance (0:40) immune to fire and heat-related attacks GudamaZarid: The totem of undying wasn't that rare if you explore several biomes. There was at least 1-3 Evokers per mansion, 1-5 mansions each one biome, and 1-6 biomes each unconnected mansions. For 1 is min, 6 is max nearby biomes do for 1 is min, 3 is max mansions each one biome do for 1 is min, 3 is max do add 1 totem of undying per loop equal to total amount of possible loot of totem of undyings which mean Steve looted at most 180 totem of undyings throughout his journey. ((1 + 2 + 3) * 5) * 6 = ToU. *Defeat 1 2 3 Evokers to get Totem of Undying. *6 unconnected biomes. *3 mansions in one biome Please12killme: The absurdity of math in Minecraft like calculating all possible unique worlds. Seriously WTF! that number is that even real? GudamaZarid: Sure if we count Mobestiary a canon in it but not necessarily because there was only one world in-game so not real really. There was at most 2 biomes: Dark Forest and Dark Forest Hills. ((1 + 2 + 3) * 5) * 2 = ToU. Please12killme: So the result is? GudamaZarid: 60. Please12killme: Still big but possible I could see people can loot totems that high enough in multiplayer 2b2t server. GudamaZarid: You mean all possible existing totem of undyings found in at least 30 000 000 000 blocks journey. Please12killme: Yeah but still Steve didn't travel more than 70 different biomes by default so nope for 60. GudamaZarid: Alright the true final Steve can carry is 6 totem of undyings at least. Why? 2 biomes and 3 Evokers each mansion. Please12killme: Good. This what happen if you wank Steve too much. GudamaZarid: You mean have fun with math? Please12killme: Nonsense. Also traveling entire Minecraft map gives you more than 60 so your math is incorrect. GudamaZarid: Ouch you diss me so hard ._. Trident Trident: A throwing weapon that can also be used in melee situations. Various enchantments can have a variety of effect on it, allowing it to come back to the thrower once thrown, allowing it summon lightning under a thunderstorm or allowing the thrower to propel themselves in the air at high speed when raining or when underwater. Masters Speed Elytra Falling Elytra: 'A pair of wings that can be used to glide when in the air. The usage of fireworks can transform this into high-speed flight. ---- Durability Please12killme: In durability he had been nerfed many times at DBF and now show them our research. Please continue. GudamaZarid: *nods and then reads the paper* According to Saikou, the EnderDragon's hitbox dimensions. It is 16 by 14 by 8. Each Block is a meter cube according to WoG, so together it makes 1792 meters cube. Thus making it 1792000000 cc. According to DarkDragonMedeus, the value for vaporizing Iron is 71353.79 joules/cc. see Saikou stated "The Dragon can vaporizes it's body size worth of steel and other material. It's vaporization because the Dragon can destroy large bodies of water without a trace. Pretty it wouldn't happen with Pulverization.". see On gamepedia: The dragon can pass through all blocks, destroying most types. Blocks not destroyed are those that naturally generate on the central End island and those that are intended to be indestructible: Obsidian, End stone, Bedrock, Command Block, Barrier, Iron bars, End portal (block), End portal frame, and End gateway (block). Suffocation cannot be used, as the ender dragon will destroy most blocks it comes into contact with and doesn't take suffocation damage otherwise. In other words: ''it was confirmed the Ender Dragon is cannot destroy The End made materials. 1792000000*71353.79=127865991680000 joules, '''Town Level+. 30.560705468 kt which is similar to the bomb that hit Hiroshima. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 50% damage to Steve with no armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 46% damage to Steve with full set of leather armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 38% damage to Steve with full set of gold armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 36% damage to Steve with full set of chainmail armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 30% damage to Steve with full set of iron armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 20% damage to Steve with full set of diamond armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 22.004% damage to Steve with full set of diamond armor but turtle shell is helmet. ---- Occupations Achievements/Advancements Weakness Internet Achievements: *Steve is in 5th tiering among swordsmans. (by Rewind Rumble) Feats Crafting Banner Placing Mobs Please12killme: GudamaZarid: Steve builds a country, reshapes mountains, kills a horde of monsters, and kills Ender Dragon, Elder Guardian, Evoker and The Wither). Steve: "I'm just creating... I've never done anything else in my entire life" Note: Incomplete Analysis Battle ... the battle in progress Short Pre Battle completed •scene is very short normally Base vs Base First Encounter completed •scene is very short Base vs Mid Game completed •scene is short because something disrupts Lucy's blitz Long Horn vs Mid Game completed •scene is short because Steve didn't do anything much Long Horn vs Late Game completed •scene is short because Lucy's counter attack didn't change much Pre-Melting vs Late Game completed •scene is longer because Steve's counter attack was effective Melting EoS vs Late Game progress •not started yet (btw no spoiler though) lol Updated on: September 11, 2018. Word Count: 3233 ---- release conditions battle scene: in progress battle environment: waiting lucy and steve analysis: in progress Results Who are you rooting for? Lucy (Elfen Lied) Steve (Minecraft) Who do you think would win? Lucy (Elfen Lied) Steve (Minecraft) Comment: It's not bad or forbidden to vote but I know somebody out there is spamming votes. Why? The number of votes on rooting and winning are almost equal or equal. If you keep (spam) voting on the same character then you're confirmed a fan, huh? :C fan triggered!!!! Next Battles Next Battle for Steve? Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Kirito (Alicization) Undyne (Undertale) Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) Next Battle for Lucy? Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Akame (Akame ga kill) Gaara (Naruto, 4th Shinobi War Arc) Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Davidgumazon Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant